dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Yahhoy City
Yahhoy City is a City to the Far west near next to the coast, it is home of a large airport offering world wide travel. Quite the tourist town, many festivals are held here. Rp Area A gathering of sorts As night falls on Yahhoy City lights switch on an the streets become almost more lively, night markets spring up on the wide streets, a few roof's are livened up by parties and multiple different kinds of music can be heard coming from all over the town, tonight like many nights of the year is a festival,if you asked the locals what they were celebrating they wouldn't know, and the many many guests and foreigners would probably just buy you a drink and tell you to join in, among some of the street parties and many dancing groups is a certain man with flowing golden hair, dancing with in the street with dozens of others, however he seems to be mostly surrounded by people whose attention is on him. Among the crowd is a tipsy Melissa, continuously dancing to the beat. She dances along with the gold-haired man, seeing as he is the center of attention at the current moment. There is a crash from the background and a ball of dust is kicked up by it in its centre is a teenage girl in saiyan armor analytically scanning the crowd "So i was right 2 of you are strong, hey you the tall blonde guy and the girl swaying at his side. I'm looking for strong opponents and you guys dont seem like the normal types to me" Plantinga notices the commotion below him as he flies above "Oh look a Saiyan. Funny that the first one I see on this planet happens to be causing Chaos and pain. Disgusting." He lowers himself "Do you mind not soiling my planet? You kind are known for your not very hospitable nature so I shall be showing you my not very hospitable nature if you cause more commotion." Celsus looks at the commotion and loops an arm around Melissa's waist and pulls her to him he sways his hips and continues dancing "Looks like our party is getting bigger", he shoots a glance at the man with the music box, he then turns the music back on. Melissa chuckles, saying "Don't be rude and ruin the party, just dance along" to the saiyan, continuing to dance. Cauli turns her head slightly to face Plantinga "Huh a piece if space vegetation, im surprised you havent gone all stale like the rest of your race." She feigns happiness at his comments "oh my such an astute observation always nice to meet a fan" she holds out a piece of scrap paper "here have an autograph then you can shove it up your ass" she pushes past Plantinga "I came here for a possible fight that could be interesting not an etiquete lecture so unless you plan to kill me with boredom back off" She stands in front of the dancers "oh but i do want to dance sadly my method is very hands on and from the look of it Casanova there is of the same intent" Plantinga grabs Caulis shoulder and spins her around "Trust me saiyan when I kill you it will be very exciting." He says sternly "Do anything to endanger residents of this planet and I'll make sure the residents wont be endangered." He turns to face Celsus "Hummpth well if it isn't the moody vampire, oo and he's brought a friend. Didn't think you were able to make those. Or is she just a packed lunch?" in direct response to Plantinga, Celsus wraps his arms around Melissa and kisses her, passionately on the mouth, he then looks up at the namekian smiling "I can do a lot more than make friends" he winks "Oh my was that insensitive, your kind don't have... Those parts" he winks at him, he then brushes Cauli's cheek, "Such a strong woman, I'll definitely dance with you" he pours his aura of power towards her, in the light from her point of view his this shirt is see through, and his body poses. Melissa shakes away from Celsius, "Hold on there, I ain't your girlfriend" she says to him annoyed. She then faces Cauli, "I guess you wanna dance to a different tune; well i'll be glad to dance along". Cauli smirks at Plantingas more agressive tone "well what have we here a namekian who actually shows some interesting characteristics? You've caught my attention green man. Whats a girl to do so many powers ready for a beat down and i just cant choose who would be most interesting." she slips on her gauntlets but doesnt adopt a battle stance yet but she seems noticably more excited "i came here looking for powerful fighters and i found and an abundance which was unexpected we even have a human with some good potential now that is rare" Plantinga looks down on Cauli "Heh... Humans have so much more potential than your destructive race of monkeys ever could. You see they're capable of creating things, when all you know is how to destroy eventually you'll run out of things to destroy or come across something your thick skull cant break through." He glows softly white and his eyes too have a soft white light to them. "Vampire I have no desire for such vulgar tasks, unlike you I am able to exist without making a spectacle of myself. For a supposed creature of the darkness you seem to have a very uncharacteristic need to be watched." He chuckles Celsus chuckles back, apparently impressed with the observation "Nice Plantman, I actually felt some personality there, maybe life isn't as black an white as you think" he winks, he holds out a hand and another woman joins him, "I'm always ready for a rumble" he says seemingly aimed at Cauli. Melissa just shrugs, "Y'know, i'm just standin' here between a woman-plant, a Dracula ripoff, and a monkey. If it's this crazy out of the city, then I'm glad I chose to adventure." she says. She then pulls out her sword and gets in a fighting pose, "I guess we can fight, although if y'all touch a single citizen, you're throat is getting slit" she threatens. "yeesh everyone is so defencive i am looking for a challenge not a slaughter theres no fun in targeting those not strong enough to fight back so you can relax" She sort of glances in plantingas direction "no need to be so uptight and judgemental" She gets into a fighting stance "I'm just a girl looking for her own form of fun and not in the walking harem way that in front of me." she shifts to melisa "For that i like your eagerness if a brawl should ensue it would be fun" Plantinga looks stern "It's always with the fighting with all of you idiots. Never can it be a discussion, God I left Namek because they were too unwilling to act then I come here and find myself surrounded by dullards who only know how to punch. Well I need not prove my intellect to any of you but just for future reference it'd probably do me some good to shove your unconscious faces into the dirt after I beat you all." He glows stronger "Just so if you ever consider doing something to bother me you know just how much pain you'll be in." He grabs his staff off his back "So if a fight is going to take place allow me to show you all your place." Celsus looks around, unarmed, mid dance, "I was just hear to party with some beautiful women, I feel my 'rumble' comment went awry" he chuckles, he then bites into the woman dancing, she seems to be enjoying it, unaware of the pain, after a few moments she passes out, Celsus licks his lips he places a robe from his back over her, the general people seem to accept that she is sleeping "I'm so sorry Melissa dear I couldn't quite help myself, especially if everyone is wanting a fight, must be on tip top form you see" he grins learing over her, his presence feels very intense yet somehow calming. Melissa just backs away from Celsus, and gets back into her fighting stance. "Honestly, i'm just fighting 'cuz y'all are fighting, and y'all seem pretty strong" I say to Plantinga. Cauli shakes her head "I'm open to dialogue green man but strength is what flows through this world tohse who make the rules better themselves or make something beyond expectations exist because they had the strength to overcome their own limitations both physically and mentally" she turns to face Melissa "I don't have the patience to change the world with my mind so i do what i am good at i fight and i get stronger. If you are smarter than me so be it you are good at your thing i am good at mine." Finally Cauli gets into her fighting stance "This is my reason to exist and anyone who claims i shouldnt live up to my destiny due to superiority is what created the destructive saiyan and the bastard ice-jinn who brought them to the brink. You there Human if you wish to fight i diegn to give you the first move. Show me what a strong human can do" Category:Earth Category:Locations Category:RP Areas Category:Earth RP Areas